


Just Bear In Mind It's a Prototype Test

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [23]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly, Dagna/Scout Harding</p><p>(Holly = foresight, from a flower prompt A-Z list)</p><p>Scout Harding has a delivery of samples for Dagna, who in turn has been waiting for a chance to maybe save some Inquisition scouts from the un-bear-able problems they faced in the Hinterlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bear In Mind It's a Prototype Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeaperSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/gifts).



Harding didn’t have to bring the bags down herself, of course, but after she’d been in the undercroft once, well, it was fascinating, maybe a little creepy sometimes, and now she rather relished the excuse. It beat hanging around the tavern when there wasn’t actual singing or archery going on somewhere. And Dagna was interesting, to say the very least.

“Ooh! Harding! Just a second, just a moment! You can put the thingies over there by the table?” Dagna had only looked up briefly from what she was focused on at a work table. She waved in the vague direction of the table she meant, and got back to whatever last touches she was adding with a careful application of acids and chemicals. Her look of concentration was ferocious, but also involved a smile.

A few minutes of work, with Harding watching from a safe distance, and there was a flare of fire that almost risked the Arcanist’s eyebrows, but she just made a gleeful sound. She wiped her hands off carefully on some cloths, then hurried over, “From the Plains? It’s the goodies from the plains, right?”

“Yep! Samples from the rifts the Inquisitor closed, samples from things they fought, and some ore and herb samples, the actual main shipments of ore and herbs we all gathered should be here tomorrow.”

“Oh wow, amazing, this will be so much help!”

Harding laughed, “You haven’t even looked through things yet, Dagna. It may not be anything new to you.”

“Oh there’s  _always_  something new to appreciate or take apart if you know how to look! Say, where are you going next?”

“Not sure yet, I hear something about the Emerald Graves.”

“They’re all leafy and foresty right? Probably very large bears. And rashvine, should be a lot of rashvine.”

Harding winced at the bear mention, as did  _anyone_  who’d helped set up camps deep in the Hinterlands, but nodded. “From what I’ve heard, yes, and I mean they are the ‘Emerald’ Graves so of course green and leafy. But I haven’t read up on them yet much at all.”

“I’ve been working on something that might work as a good bear repellant ever since the Hinterlands- I’ll send some with you for testing,” Dagna grinned at Harding’s expression, “I hear about the bars from there even down here, you know, and I knew we’d have people in places with more. The stuff should bother their sense of smell to where they just want to keep away, I’ve got two prototypes, one makes them think you probably just taste terrible, and the other should make them think you’re a bigger bear. And the smell’s not too strong or bad to people. Although might make horses try kicking you.”

“Well, we can try testing it a little, it  _would_  be useful if it works.”

Dagna’s smile managed to somehow grow even sunnier, “Wonderful! And, oooh, if you’re going to be testing those, make sure you only have one scout trying it out at a time and that they have friends around just in case. I mean there’s the chance they  _won’t_  work, and a really  _small_  chance I think that they may  _attract_  wolves. But I mean  _that_  side effect’s chance is super duper small.”

“Ah, of course, I mean it’s a test.”

“Annd here, one second,” Dagna headed to her project she’d just finished and came back with a beautifully crafted new bow that had an eerie glow to it. She thrust it into a now-slightly-concerned Harding’s hands, “ _This_ should definitely help keep everyone safe if the repellant tests are failures. Or even catastrophic ones. It’s not like I’m going to just risk people in the name of science and magic and not make sure there’s  _some_  safety features, right?”

"Dagna..."

"What?"

"The bow's at least not a  _prototype_ , right?"


End file.
